


What do fire and passion have in common?

by That_peach_anon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Just a couple of gays wearing sweaters and drinking tea, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28362504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_peach_anon/pseuds/That_peach_anon
Summary: Janus always loved fire. Perhaps that's why he was in love with Roman, who's passion burned like a flame.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	What do fire and passion have in common?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterwishing](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winterwishing).



> This is my secret santa gift to @winterwishing on Tumblr, and is also my first, and probably one of the only times, I have written and will write Roceit, so I hope I got at least a little bit of the essence those theater geeks exude! Haha! Happy holidays, Winter!

Fire is warm. That's a fact known by many. How it was learned is still somewhat of a mystery to all. Perhaps it was observation; a human burned their hand and from then on decided to teach others their findings. How it was discovered, be that having someone burn themselves or through means of observation, Janus was simply glad it was discovered at all.

Another thing that was discovered was the fact that Janus was cold-blooded. Perhaps it originated from the fact he was a half-snake, or perhaps he was simply born with it, but Janus was cold-blooded. He constantly had tremors down his spine, and at least a few layers of clothing in a futile attempt to warm him up.  
In times like these, when the heater was broken due to a certain intrusive side playing a prank, was Janus glad of the discovery of fire. The chill that settled over the mindscape was always a bother, but having that insignificant cold become an overwhelming inconvenience was when the reptilian side drew the line and lit up the fireplace.

The fireplace. A comfort to many, and a source of heat to many more. The burning embers of the fire always shone brightly against the dull muted red of the bricks. They licked at the wood, enticing, asking for more fuel as they devoured more and more material, a smaller, ever shining sun, that required not much more than a few flammable objects.

They always caught Janus' interests. It fit with his whole “evil Disney villain aesthetic", and they were a good source of heat if Remus wasn't around to feed the fire far too much, which would end catastrophically. So that's how Janus found himself here. A blanket draped around his shoulders and an ever-burning flame in front of him.

He found he'd rather liked summoning a fireplace. He could simply sit in front of the flames, the beautiful orange and yellow ambers dancing around his eyes, jumping and playing, as warm as sun-bathing, but as dangerous and sharp as knife.

Huh. That reminded him of a side, actually. You could watch from afar, seeing as this source of heat brightened the room, bringing joy to others and comfort to most, but that's all you should do. Watch. Get too close and you'll burn yourself, much like how Icarus got too close to the sun and melted his wax wings.

If only that was what happened to Janus. Perhaps losing a pair of wax wings would be better than sitting here. Alone. Cold. But not physically, of course. That's what the fireplace was for. To provide heat.

This coldness was deep inside, a feeling of longing. After all, how can he preach to others about being honest with your feelings and taking yourself into account when he was much too big of a coward to admit his feelings himself? He was a hypocrite, he supposed. But alas. What a challenge it would be to admit his feelings for a certain prince.

“Janus? My dear cold-blooded compatriot?” Ah. Talk about the devil. Bursting in through the common room came Roman, a bright grin on his face and an even larger sparkle in his eyes. Perhaps making observations like these did not help Janus admitting his feelings become any easier.

“Ah, Roman. What can I do for you?” His voice was smooth, the peak of calmness. Sure. Keep telling yourself that, bud. Maybe you'll believe it.

“I noticed how Remus played a rather unfortunate prank on all of us, and I thought it might be nice to check up on you! So, how are you? Do you have pneumonia yet?” The prince's voice was much too eager for a rather grim question.

“As far as I know, no, not yet. Guess you'll have to end me yourself.” He joked, looking over his shoulder to find the prince stood there. He was covered head to toe in winter clothing. Gloves, beanie, fuzzy socks, you name it, he's wearing it. “What are you wearing?”

“Do you like it? I call it my winter couture! You have to wear your feelings, darling!” He shouted, striking his usual pose. The amount of energy someone could have while in extreme coldness always surprised Janus. Perhaps it was due to the fact he got lethargic in the cold, but the idea of summoning so much excitement in the winter was beyond him.

“Alright, Rarity, calm down.” Really? A My Little Pony reference? Jesus, Janus. Watch yourself. "Aren't you too hot in all of that?”

“I like to think I'm too hot in anything, but thank you very much.” That got an eye roll from Janus. Not that he disagreed, no sir, very much the contrary. He simply didn't want to have it rubbed in his face of how good the prince looks. One can only take so much before they combust into a pile of flustered snake. “What about you? Aren't you cold? You only have a measly blanket!”

“Wow. Thank you so much for insulting my blanket. I shall take that to heart.” He couldn't help the rather monotone tone his voice took. You can't blame him though, the pout the prince gave whenever he was teased was a rather cute sight.

“I was just joking, don't feel bad!” He explained, pouting as he took off his gloves, beanie and heavy winter jacket. He was now stood in pajama pants, fuzzy socks and his Christmas sweater. “Now, come on, I'm not letting you sulk in front of the fireplace. You're looking like Virgil like that, all hunched over and broody.”

“Firstly, I'm not hunched or brooding, I'm simply cold. And besides, I'm far more elegant than that nightmare of an emo.” He spoke before getting up, blanket flowing behind him as a cape would.

“Hey, that's my nickname!” Roman complained, pointing over at him.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Came Janus' reply. With an air of sarcasm, he checked his gloved nails, smirking at the creative side.

“Alright, enough smart remarks, I get plenty of those from both Logan and Virgil!” He shook his head, pulling the blanket from around Janus' shoulder. Immediately, the snake reached for it, chilly air already settling over him.

“Hey, give that back!” He hissed out, eyes narrowed at Roman.

“Oh, come on! You're already wearing your usual layers of clothing! Isn't that enough?” Roman questioned, gesturing to Janus' usual attire he was currently wearing.

“The job of clothes is to maintain our body heat constant. For that, it needs to have a source of heat, our body. But for that, the clothing-wearer needs to be hot-blooded, unlike me.” He explained, hands already slightly shaking from the cold.

“Oh, what if the clothing is already warm instead of using you as a ‘source of heat'?” He asked, already taking off his sweater.

“I guess that would work.” Janus conceded, seconds after a mass of red, yellow and white hitting him in the face. Pulling the mass of soft fabric from his face, Janus looked down to see Roman's sweater currently in his hold. With a redder face and confused gaze, Janus looked up to find a slightly pinker Roman looking at him.

“You can just wear my sweater. It's warm from me already wearing it… so I figured it would do the trick. I can take it back if you want me to-"

“No, it's fine, I'll keep it!” Before Roman could even blink, the snake had already put the sweater on. Now enveloped in the smell of cider wood and roses, Janus fully looked up at the prince.

“Great, yeah! Come on!” Turning around to hide his burning cheeks, Roman started walking off. Janus, slightly dazed, followed behind, a small smile on his face.

“What are we doing?” He asked as both sides arrived at the imaginary kitchen.

“I thought we could both enjoy ourselves a cup of tea. It has to provide some sort of warmth, right?” The prince asked, peeking back at Janus before looking back at the cupboard he was currently rummaging around in.

“That makes sense. What flavor do you want?” He asked, opening another cupboard to pull out a few tea bags.

“Chamomile, please!” Roman answered, pulling out one red and one yellow mug. He also pulled out a kettle that he filled with water and set to boil. Both aspects worked in silence, Roman simply waiting for the water to boil while Janus grabbed spoons and other ingredients like sugar and honey.

“So, how was your day?” Roman broke the silence, tapping his fingers against the counter.

“It was going well until a certain prince came up to take me away from my source of heat and dragged me to a cold kitchen.” Janus joked, smirking over at Roman.

“Well, forgive me for trying to liven up your day!” Roman shouted, crossing his arms.

“I’m kidding, I'm kidding. You know I love you.” He said sarcastically. Dang, that was his perfect chance to admit his feelings. Guess he screwed that up.

“Oh, I love you too!” Roman spoke truthfully, smiling over at Janus.

“Wait, what?” Janus asked, butterflies erupting in his stomach.

“What? I thought you were being serious.” Roman laughed nervously, wringing his hands.

“And what would you say if I was?” Janus questioned.

“I would say that the feelings are reciprocated.” Roman answered honestly, looking at the deceitful side with hopeful eyes.

“Well, good. Because I wasn't joking.” Janus breathed out, stepping forward. The prince did the same, coming chest to chest with him.

“And what would you say if I told you I wanted to kiss you?” Roman asked, eyed falling down to his lips.

“I would say please do.” Janus answered before slamming their lips together, arms coming up to wrap around Roman's neck.  
And for a few moments, they stayed there, simply kissing and enjoying each other's warmth. 

Unfortunately, their moment of bliss was broken by the sharp screaming of the now boiling kettle, who let out the piercing shout to warn them. With a laugh, Roman broke away, leaning his forehead against Janus'.

“Let me get that, my love.” He broke from the embrace, turning around to grab the kettle. With a now love-filled and comfortable silence, both smitten men prepared their teas, smiles dancing on their lips and hearts filled with absolute bliss. 

Roman poured in the hot water, Janus adding the teabags. He then added honey to his own cup, following that by adding two teaspoons of sugar to the other's tea. Mixing them well, he listened to the soft clinking of metal against ceramic, a soft soothing sound that echoed throughout the kitchen. He dropped the spoons inside of the sink, listening to the small clink they made when they came in contact with the metal.

With their teas prepared, they both stepped back into the commons, warm mugs clutched in their hands. With slow and deliberate movements, both boys settled in front of the fireplace, fire still dancing across the logs, as if smiling towards the both of them. The ambers burned through the wood, jumping and crackling, making a soft music that provided a comforting atmosphere.

Fire is warm. That is a fact known by many. One of the many people who knew that was Janus. But nothing compared to the warmth of Roman's embrace, a gentle yet firm pressure, grounding, comforting. And nothing compared to the ambers in his eyes, which danced around his irises, lighting his eyes, making them two bright glowing orbs, that shined in the darkness of Janus' day, illuminating his way.

The burning of the fire was nothing compared to the burning of Roman's passion, fed by his dazzling personality and strong determination.

And this might be Janus' end, where much like Icarus, his wings would burn and he would fall into the unforgiving depths of the deep sea, but for now, he would enjoy the warmth of his sun. His enticing fire. His never-ending ember. His forever burning fire. His Roman.


End file.
